dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunch Lady Ghost
The Lunch Lady Ghost, also known as simply the Lunch Lady or Meat Monster, is a ghost villain in Danny Phantom. She is the first main villain to appear in the series. History The Lunch Lady makes her first appearance in the very first episode of Danny Phantom, "Mystery Meat." When Sam successfully campaigns for the lunch menu to become ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, the Lunch Lady's fury is brought forth. Danny eventually defeats her by capturing her in the Fenton Thermos, marking its first use. This is the only episode in which she is the main antagonist. In "Prisoners of Love" she appears as a prisoner of Walker's prison, and she works as the lunch lady in the cafeteria. At the end of this episode she works with Danny to start a riot and finally escape from prison. In "Reign Storm," the Lunch Lady appears as one of the ghosts that flee from the Ghost Zone after Pariah Dark destroys the ghosts' homes. In "The Ultimate Enemy," albeit she does not appear herself, she is married to the Box Ghost and has a daughter, Box Lunch. Because this happened in an alternate future, it is unknown if this relationship will exist in the current future. In "The Fright Before Christmas," the Lunch Lady is one of the ghosts that break in the Ghost Writer's mansion after he broke the truce, and then help Danny save Christmas. She appears in "Secret Weapons" as one of the ghosts that Jazz fails to assist Danny in hunting. Jazz erroneously calls her "Lunch-A-Belle." In Kindred Spirits, She makes a cameo apperance in flashback in her meat monster form preparing to stomp on Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny dogdes leaving his friends to be stepped on. In "Phantom Planet," the Lunch Lady has multiple appearances. She is first seen being attacked by the Masters' Blasters, along with Desiree and Skulker, on TV during Vlad's speech. Later, she is seen in her meat monster form attacking Casper High, where she is once again stopped by the Masters' Blasters. She is later in the group of ghosts attacking Danny in the Ghost Zone, and is finally seen helping turn the planet intangible. Personality The Lunch Lady is normally fairly sweet, but can unpredictably turn vicious. She has a particular fondness for meat. The Lunch Lady greatly wants to preserve the status quo and becomes furious if anyone changes her menu. During a fit of outrage, the Lunch Lady may suddenly take on a sweet demeanor and offer food to her opponent. Almost everyone makes the wrong choice and she responds angrily, resuming her attack. The Lunch Lady Ghost formerly worked at Casper High, and that can be determined due to how she only appeared when Sam changed the lunch menu at Casper High and she states that the menu was the same for the last 50 years. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Telekinesis': She can control food, dishes, and other kitchen items. She can turn ovens into fire-breathing monsters. *'Size Alteration': Upon being angered, she once grew larger in size. *'Pyrokinesis': Upon being angered, she once coated herself in flames. *'Food Manipulation': She uses and controls meat and other types of food. **'Meat Monster Transformation': She can use the meat she controls to turn herself into a giant meat monster. When she is in her meat monster form she is much stronger and highly resistant to attacks. **'Summoning': She can make food such as cookies, cakes, or meat appear out of thin air. She can turn this meat into minions that reform when destroyed. S01e01 Lunch Lady on fire.png|Lunch Lady angry S01e01 face to face.png|Meat monster Sightings Trivia *Before she became a ghost, it is possible she was elderly, given that she worked at Casper High for fifty years. She still wears a lunch lady uniform, so it is possible that she died on the job. *She is credited as "Meat Monster" in "Phantom Planet." Gallery Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring antagonists